Sans ma permission
by Chiyu Nakajima
Summary: Death fic commencée un soir de blues pour les amatrices teurs du genre, ma première DGM. Yullen en plusieurs chapitres, POV ... peut etre un lemon à venir. Mini spoil T17. Je te laisse découvrir petite bête curieuse.


**Disclamer: Perso pas à moi T.T (sinon il serait en couple depuis longtemps)**

**Pairing: Yullen **

**Note de l'auteur (donc de ma charmante personne): je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai écrit … l'idée m'est venue à 4heures du mat' elle m'a dit bonjour et s'est barrée u_u du coup hé bien … j'ai passé ma nuit à écrire, le résultat est pas fameux d'ailleurs et comme j'avais les idées un peu noires après 3 cosmos et ben ça a donné une charmante death fic.**

**POV de … vous le saurez des le 1er**** paragraphe ! **

**Bonne ou mauvaise lecture mes chéri(e)s**

* * *

_Chapitre 1: 2 idiots, un imbécile et des soucis._

En toi coulait le sang souillé du sauveur. Tu n'étais que le réceptacle de la mémoire d'un Noé. Alors pourquoi as-tu été si faible ? Je ne t'ai jamais compris, ou du moins je n'avais jamais cherché à te comprendre, cela ne m'intéressais pas. Ce n'était qu'une perte de temps que d'essayer de déchiffrer tes jérémiades inutiles pour de simples sacrifices humains.

Alors pourquoi, en ce moment même je sers ta dépouille glacée contre moi. Je n'ai aucune notion du temps qui passe, ni de l'endroit oû nous nous trouvons. Juste que tu es mort. D'une main tremblante j'ai clôt tes yeux, ton regard accusateur était trop pesant, je l'ai fuit. Tes orbes me transpercent d'un insoutenable regard de glace. Moi, Yuu Kanda, je venais de fuir pour la première fois de ma vie.

Ton sang macule tes lèvres et les miennes, tu me sali. Elles sont froides. La saveur de ta peau est devenu aigre, ton odeur s'est évanouie, tout comme le dernier souffle de vie qui t'animais.

Je hurle. Je hurle comme une bête à l'agonie. J'implore que tu reviennes du royaume d'Hades et que tu m'achèves de ta main vengeresse. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je fais tout pour les retenir. Tu te ficherai bien de moi si tu me voyais quoique, ce n'était pas ton genre pousse de soja. La haine me tord l'estomac, la bile me monte à la gorge. J'ai supporté l'odeur de la chair brûlée jusqu'à l'os, celle qui assaillait mes narines en entrant dans un village après le passage destructeur des Akumas. Mais la disparition de ta fragrance m'est insuportable. Des cadavres j'en ai vu, j'ai participé aux pires massacres sans jamais me retourner, sans ne serait-ce qu'avoir un regret ou une once de culpabilité. Jamais je n'ai été touché par la disgrace du sentimentalisme.

Alors que toi, misérable petit insecte tu arrives à me soutirer des larmes que je n'aurai jamais versées. Tu ne les mérites pas Allen Walker, tu ne mérites pas que je sers ton corps sans vie contre le mien, tu ne mérites pas que j'embrasse tes lèvres gelées, tu ne mérites pas que je goûte à ton sang impur, tu ne mérites pas le fait que je te regrette … tu n'as pas mérité de mourir sans ma permission.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il est 4h35 du matin et nous avons, ou plutôt j'ai, en grande partie nettoyé le secteur ouest de la ville Zianalu. Les traqueurs y avaient décelé une forte concentration d'Akumas de niveau 2. Autant dire que cela aurait pu être une promenade de santé sans ….

« AAAAAAAOOOHAAAAH » bailla Lavi avec toute élégance dont il était dépourvu, « Quel ramdam, tout ça pour quelques Akuma … dire qu'on aurait pu dormir tranquillement »

« Ou manger!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » s'exclama à son tour, le sous exorciste qui me tape prodigieusement sur les nerfs « Mais bon … après cela on apprécie encore plus un bon repas! » et comme à sa déconcertante habitude il fila réveiller Jerry pour remplir son estomac demesuré de symbiotique à la mords moi le noeud.

« Hé ben Yu qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, on dirait que t'as pas eu ta dose de soba aujourd'hui ! » taquina l'imprudent roux au cerveau inexistant « Fait attention à force de manger que des nouilles exclusivement tu commences à en être une……. Aaaaah c'est bon j'ai rien dit » S'excusa Lavi en sauvant miraculeusement ses fesses de Mugen.

Comme à son habitude Lenalee riait de je ne sais quoi encore. Ce singe roux et ce goinffre à l'odieuse tignasse blanche n'avaient rien de risible mais plutôt tout de désespérant.

Je m'éloignais du groupe lorsqu'une voix famillière m'interpella :

« HEY Kanda tu veux pas des Mitarashi dango ? »

Dépité par tant de bêtise je soupire, agacé, hausse les épaules et reprend ma route jusqu'à ma chambre, dans laquelle je pourrais enfin méditer.

_°_°_°_

« Môsieur est toujours de mauvais poil … tu ne crois pas qu'il a un tronc de secoïa coincé dans le …» Allen interrompit Lavi au beau milieu de sa phrase .

« Lavi … même si je pense la même chose que toi … peut-être dans un format plus petit » plaisanta-t-il avant de se reprendre « Tu sais très bien que le travail d'équipe c'est pas son truc, on ne pourra pas changer Kanda le désagréable épéiste sans gènes … sinon ça ne serait plus Kanda »

« Oui mais quand même la façon qu'il a de nous snober » répliqua le roux, le nez en l'air et bavant sur les victuailles qu'Allen avaient ramené. « Dis je peeeeeeeux ??????? » supplia Lavi, des cuisses de poulet brillant dans ses yeux d'émeraude. Allen acquiesça et le bookman fondit sur les provisions, visiblement au septième ciel dès la première bouchée . Le jeune exorciste à la main purificatrice parut songeur. Kanda n'avait pas cherché à le frapper de la journée, et pourtant Dieu sait si il en avait l'occasion et le motif, il trouvait ça louche. Peut-être qu'une soba avait mal glissée dans son estomac qui sait ? Toujours est-il que cela le préoccupait. Il fut ramené à l'instant présent par une joyeuse accolade de Lavi.

« Allen! Arrete de tirer cette tête d'enterrement! On a pas eu de perte humaine aujourd'hui, en plus on a zigouillé pas mal d'Akumas. C'est la mademoiselle aux cheveux longs qui te tracasse ? » proposa l'archiviste à mi-voix.

« Hein ?! Non Lenalee n'a rien à voir là-dedans, pourquoi ? » s'étonna Allen avant de tenter d'esquisser un sourire, tentative médiocre par ailleurs.

« Mais non ce n'est pas de cette mademoiselle là dont je parle! Je parle de l'autre qui s'est tirée il y a peu …tsais miss frigidaire, le glaçon!! Maiiis Kanda quoi ?!! Rha toi quand t'as pas l'esprit à la plaisanterie c'est dur de te faire atterir. Bon alors c'est quoi le problème ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu tirer la tronche devant de la nourriture … c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche » s'enquit Lavi en ne cessant de dévorer les mets à sa portée. « Il a encore sorti quelque chose qui t'as blessé ? Non mais parce que si ce n'est que ça … tu sais qu'il ne faut pas te formaliser hein ?!»

Allen resta silencieux, que pouvait-il répondre à Lavi ? La vérité et lui dire qu'il trouvait étrange que Kanda ne le persécute pas … Non soyons réaliste. « Euh …. Hé bien …. Hnn … oui comme à son habitude, ce n'est rien ! Tu as raison » menti Walker, dissimulant son mensonge derrière un sourire mal assuré. Le roux haussa un sourcil, un instant suspicieux, puis finalement il abandonna son interrogatoire, lui souriant en retour « Hmm il ne faut pas faire gaffe à la demoiselle on dirait qu'il a ses menstruations perpétuelles » plaisanta Lavi, rassuré de voir Allen rire à sa boutade.

Quelques heures après leur pause détente les compères se séparèrent, retrouvant chacun leur intimité. Krory et Lavi partirent de leur coté, leurs chambres se trouvant relativement proche. Miranda et Lenalee, quant à elles, rejoignèrent leur quartiers. Allen lui se retrouva seul, il caressa les ailes de son fidèle compagnon Timpcampy et passa devant la chambre de Kanda.

« …………………………………… »

Aucun son ne filtraient de la porte close, Allen se disait qu'il devait se reposer mais intrigué par tant de silence il poussa la porte histoire d'avoir une explication ou du moins une conversation avec l'objet de sa préoccupation.

_°_°_°_

Je ne pense à rien, que je suis bien seul. Je n'ai besoin de personne, je ne dois rien à personne, je me suis construit et je ne laisserai quiconque me détruire.

Je défait les bandages qui entoure mon torse, le sang coule encore, mes plaies ont de plus en plus de mal à cicatriser d'elles-mêmes. C'est en soupirant que je m'affale sur mon lit, regardant avec attention le plafond orné de superbes fissures. .. Faut vraiment que la congrégation pense à rénover le QG. Pfff de quoi je me plainds … ce n'est que du matériel.

Je ferme les yeux et les ré-ouvre aussitôt … pourquoi le visage de ce petit exorciste à la manque m'est apparu. Je grogne dérangé une énième fois par Walker. Je contemple Mugen dont la lame me semble bien triste aujourd'hui.

Je retente une percé dans le monde de Morphée. Mes muscles se détendent enfin, mes nerfs, compactes, se dilatent. Je soupire et me laisse absorber dans un sommeil sans songes lorsque …. La porte ose grincer.**______________**

**Je sais pas pour vous mais j'aimerai pas voir la réction de Kanda au réveil n.n Chapitre 2 à venir …pauvre Allen xD**

**Nourrissez mouaaaah T.T revieeew 3 **


End file.
